Conventional work vehicles generally include various hydraulic components. For example, a skid steer loader typically includes a hydrostatic drive unit having one or more hydraulic pumps and motors for controlling the rotational speed and/or direction of the wheels of the loader. In addition, skid steer loaders typically include one or more hydraulic cylinders for adjusting the position of an implement coupled to loader arms of the loader. For instance, a lift cylinder(s) may be provided for raising and lowering the implement relative to the ground and a tilt cylinder(s) may be provided for tilting or pivoting the implement relative to the ground.
To provide for variation in the control of the various hydraulic components, work vehicles are often provided with several manufacturer-defined electro-hydraulic (EH) settings (e.g., a high, medium and low setting). In such instances, the EH settings are fixed or otherwise permanent and, thus, may not be changed by the operator. As a result, operators lack the ability to customize the vehicle's EH settings in order to adapt the operation of the hydraulic components to the manner of operation desired by the operator. Moreover, the current methodologies for selecting one of the manufacturer-defined EH settings are often cumbersome and time-intensive for the operator, thereby increasing vehicle downtime when an operator desires to switch between two of the settings.
Accordingly, a system and method that allows for a plurality of different EH settings, including manufacture-defined settings and operator-customized settings, to be stored within the memory of a work vehicle's controller and subsequently accessed/selected by an operator in a quick and effective manner would be welcomed in the technology.